


Tourist Stuff

by PepperF



Series: British Museum [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wednesday, this must be London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourist Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> For sg1danny, who asked for room 64, and Daniel taking the team to the museum. Room 64 is early Egyptian stuff, from before the pyramids were built. Daniel would love it. I got a kick out of every label for 'during the Naqada II period'.

"Okay," said Daniel, nose buried in the map, "if we go through the Great Court, through the antechamber at the back, up the north stairs and to the left, we should come to..." He looked up. Vala lifted her eyebrows with interest, hands clasped behind her, beret perched on the back of her head. "...the Sackler galleries. Er." He glanced quickly around. "Where are the others?"

"Daniel," said Vala, chidingly, "you weren't really expecting them to stick around for this little school trip, were you?"

"Well, yes, actually," said Daniel, acidly. He waved. "I offer to show them around one of the world's great museums – give them their own tour, the benefit of my years of experience, the insider knowledge of how this relates to our work, and they – they just _wander off_?!"

Vala shrugged. "Sam saw a sign about some exhibition of..." She trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Actually, I wasn't listening to that part, but she and Teal'c headed off to look for it. Cam went up those stairs to the left, when we came in, he said he... Nope, wasn't listening to that, either. And your General O'Neill-"

"Don't tell me. The coffeeshop?"

"Souvenir shop, I think."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh for... And why are _you_ sticking around? Want me to show you where they keep all the treasure?"

Vala looked hurt. "Actually, I was keeping an eye on you. Someone has to, when you're not paying attention. Three people have tried to pick your pockets already." Daniel patted his jacket in alarm. "Only one of them succeeded, though."

Daniel snatched his wallet back from her outstretched hand. "Your _help_ is much appreciated," he said, irritably. When he stalked off, Vala put her hands on her hips and didn't follow.

\---

"...Well, he has to be in here – we've looked everywhere else."

"It's a big place, Carter."

"He might've slipped past us on the-"

"No, look, there he is!" Vala bounded up to Daniel and pressed her nose to the glass case he was deeply engrossed in studying. "Ew. Dead bodies," she said, with distaste. "Seen enough of those." Having said that loudly enough to get looks from all the other tourists in the room, she grinned. "Having fun?"

"It's amazing," said Daniel, his enthusiasm launching him into lecture mode, "before they built the pyramids – before you-know-who arrived - the dead were buried directly in the sand, and that helped to preserve skin really well. Then they invented the coffin – you see the skeletons over there? They're much less well-preserved, because they were able to rot. And then, of course, mummification was established, perhaps in commemoration of the Goa'uld methods of using the sarcophagus, and-"

"Oh, he's having fun," said Cam, dryly.

"How is this a holiday, Daniel?" demanded Jack. "You see crap like this every day." Daniel glanced irritably at the General, but his gaze was drawn upwards, his words arrested. He stared at the top of Jack's head in disbelief. Jack frowned. "What?" he asked, defensively.

"Oh, dear lord," said Daniel. "Jack. In _public_?" Then he flinched violently when hands descended, cramming a similar object on to his own head. He reached up to touch it tentatively, and looked at Teal'c. "Just what I've always wanted," he said, faintly. "A plush Pharoah's headdress." Teal'c grinned at him. There was a flash, and Vala winked at him over the top of a camera. "Vala!"

"C'mon, Daniel – we need to feed you," said Vala. "You're getting cranky."

"But I'm not-"

"I'm starved!" declared Jack, displaying the first sign of enthusiasm they'd seen all day. "Think there's anywhere 'round here that does a decent burger?"

"But I'm-"

"Where're we going next?" asked Cam, disappearing into the folds of a huge map of London.

"But I haven't-"

"Science Museum!" said Sam, excitedly. There was a chorus of groans.

"But I don't-"

"I would suggest that you cease to protest, Daniel," said Teal'c, smoothly. "Resistance is futile."

"I've been assimilated," groaned Daniel, as the others steered him towards the exit.

\---

END.


End file.
